Sonic's Father's Day
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Sonic spends Father's Day with his kids, Flash, Charissa and Carla while Amy is preparing his surprise this year, what could it be? One-shot, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY 2015!


**It's Father's Day and lets us see what Sonic's family is getting up on this special day, lets see**

Today was Father's Day in the town of Station Square. Sonic was still asleep in his bed that he shares with Amy who is lovely wife, it was 10am in the morning so he gets a awesome lay in bed since it's Father's Day. His pride and joy wasn't just his beloved Amy but his 3 children, Flash, Charissa and Carla. He yawned as he woke up, he wiped the sleep from his lime green eyes and then the door opened and Amy and the kids came into the room "Good morning Sonic, I made you some breakfast" Amy smiled as she placed the tray of food on his lap.

It had a glass of apple juice and a plate of 5 pancakes piled up with maple syrup, blue berries and whip cream and a small plate with 2 slices of toast. There was also a big card with his breakfast "Aww thanks Amy" he said with a smile as he opened the big card. It had Happy Father's Day To A Loving Husband with a picture of two bears hugging.

He opened the card and read it:

 _Dear Sonikku_

 _Happy Father's Day to best guy in the whole world_

 _Love_

 _Your Beloved Amy_

 _Xxxx_

"Aww Amy" he blushed with a chuckle. He tore his attention to his 3 children, Flash was now 7 years old and he still looked the same as ever but more grown up since he lost his first tooth so there was a gap in his teeth where it fell out "Hey Flash"

"Happy Father's Day dad" he smiled with glee "I made you a card and a present in school, I hope you like it"

Sonic took the stuff from him, he looked at the card. Flash drew a picture of him and Sonic on a run together in the sun in a field of flowers "Wow this is really good Flash" Flash rubbed the back of his head with a little chuckle. He then looked at the gift that Flash made for him, it was a homemade picture frame with a picture of Flash and his sisters in the swimming pool "You made this school buddy?"

Flash nodded with a big smile "Mom gave me the picture to place in it"

"Thanks buddy, I love it" he said with a smile "Come in give your old man a hug" Flash ran up to his dad and hugged him so tight like what Amy use to do.

"US NOW!" said Charissa and Carla, they are now both 3 years old and very cute. They are twins and they almost say the same things all the time. Flash tore away from his dad when his sisters were walking up to their dad holding a card together "We made together papa" they both said

Sonic chuckled as he took the card from his little girls. The card was covered in sparkly pink and blue glitter, ribbon, shells and stickers "Well done girls, this looks very good"

He was to open the card but got stopped by Amy "You better get out the bed if I were you"

Sonic got out of bed and opened the card and more glitter came out and landed on the floor. The girls aren't old enough to write just yet so to spell their names Amy wrote their names on pink card, cut the out and stuck them in the card "You like it papa?" said Carla who had her big glasses on her face that shielded her jade-green eyes.

"I love it girls" he smiled, he placed the card next Flash's and hugged his little princesses, they squealed in delight when their dad hugged them. Amy smiled and left to go downstairs to finished off her surprise for Sonic. She was a bit edgy about it but she hopes he will be happy "I hope he will be okay about this"

She went to finish off whatever she was doing in the kitchen while Sonic played with the kids.

/

Throughout the whole day was very fun. Sonic and Flash went out on a father and son run but it was longer than normal since it's Father's Day, they ran all the way Knothole which was 1000 miles away and back to Station Square. Then Sonic played tea parties with Charissa and Carla, they made him wear a dress with make-up and his quills were up like pig tails which was quite funny to see.

"Lady Charissa may I have some more tea please?" said Sonic in his best girly like voice as he held out his little pink cup

Charissa picked up the pink teapot that had milk in it "Of course Lady Hedgehog"

Amy giggled at the sight, this is the first time Sonic has worn one of her dresses and it was too funny. Amy was finishing up the cake she has made for Sonic as she putting on the finishing touches, Sonic got up from the floor and wiped off Amy's make up from his face "That was fun girls, daddy has to shower now okay?"

Charissa and Carla nodded with their pacifiers in their mouths and drool was coming out when they talked "Okay daddy" they said together as they continued their little tea party but they somehow dragged Flash into the mess "Flashy wear the dress" said Carla

"No I am not wearing a dress" he said "I am not a girl"

Charissa pouted as she hung onto her brothers leg "PLEASE!" Carla then hung to his other leg. Flash was starting to lose his balance

"Mom help me" he said but when he tried to walk he fell over right onto the tea set and the little table broke. The twins let go of Flash's legs and looked at their tea set table and glared at their brother. Flash shook his head after he got up and saw the broke pink table "Opps sorry"

Amy came rushing to living room and saw the tea set table has broken "What happened?"

"Flashy broke the table mama" frowned Carla "He fell over"

Amy smiled "Oh don't worry girls, Uncle Tails can make another one. Now why don't you clean up this mess while I give daddy his surprise?"

The kids nodded and went to clean up the mess. Amy took the cake up the stairs, she was starting to get nervous. She opened the bedroom door and saw that Sonic was dressed in a pair of shorts and his quills were still wet from the shower "Sonic, I have a surprise for you"

Sonic turned and saw his wife holding a chocolate cake, he loves chocolate cake "Wow thanks Amy, this looks great"

Amy gulped "But that's not all" she gave him a cutting knife "Cut it"

Sonic cut his cake and the filling was blue. Hold up, cake fillings aren't blue are they? "Amy why is the cake filling blue?"

"Well…I waited till Father's Day to tell you what I have been hiding from you" she started "I told the kids not to tell you what I have in store and the reason why the cake filling is blue is because…I'm pregnant with a baby boy and I am five months along"

Sonic froze into space. Amy was pregnant again but with another boy this time, he thought that she didn't want anymore "You kept this a surprise?"

"Are you angry?"

He chuckled as he caressed Amy's cheek "Oh Amy, why would I be angry? I'm glad you kept this a surprise, it's the best one ever"

Amy giggled up at him with a red face "I told the kids not the tell you until I told you, they are excited to have a new baby in the house. Well, Flash is excited to have a little brother running around soon"

"I love you Amy" he said

"I love you too" she kissed him on the lips

Sonic placed his hand on Amy's stomach and chuckled with a grin "No more secrets okay"

"Fine" she grinned. Some Father's Day this was, first it was breakfast in bed, homemade cards from his kids, a Father's Day run with Flash and tea parties with Charissa and Carla and now Amy is pregnant with another baby, he had the best Father's Day of his life.

 **Awww Amy is having another baby, there will be a little story about that soon :) lol Sonic in Amy's dress XD XD XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
